What Does Albedo Do In His Spare Time?
by Albedo XL
Summary: Just as the title says, Lord Albedo is anxiously awaiting Jr. in the Song of Nephilim, but he soon find a few sadistic ways of keeping himself occupied.
1. Impatience

What Does Albedo Do In His Spare Time?

Chapter 1: Impatience

A barrage of wet tissue paper smacked into a poor Kirschwasser's face as she was obediently mopping the floor of the throne room inside the Song of Nephilim. She ignored the sopping paper that clung to her face, and continued to mop.

"I CAN'T STAND THIS!"

The little Kirschwasser hid behind the mop water bucket at the sound of his voice as he yelled in pent up anger, "U-TIC finds this funny, eh? To keep me here, to wait for more instruction?! While I wait here, who knows if my dearly beloved brother is tainting ma belle peche, causing her beauty to rot!?"

The Kirschwasser nearly pissed herself as his anger cut through her.

He began pacing the entry way and at one point, pounding his fist into a column, causing it to tremble. Finally the little Kirschwasser found her voice and spoke up, "Ummm...Sir? Would...would playing a game help, sir? To ease your mind?"

He paused, intrigued and entertaining the notion. He slightly turned to face her with a quizzical look on his face, and finally said, "What kind of games?"

The Kirschwasser then calmed down a bit and fumbled with the hem of her skirt as she listed the games that first came to mind, "Well, Sir, there's chess, tag, hide and seek, soccer, cards, badminton,..."

"SOCCER TIME!!!!", he shouted and instantly a whistle materialized in his hands and as he blew on it, all of his loyal Kirschwassers came out running with jerseys on. "LET'S PLAY!!!"


	2. SOCCER!

Chapter 2: SOCCER!!!

When the Kirschwassers came out, they had on black or white jerseys and quickly assembled into the Black and White teams and positioned themselves on opposite sides of the throne room.

Albedo then ripped his head off, regenerated another one, and calmly walked into the center of the makeshift court and placed his head neatly on the drawn chalk line between the two teams, and when he was safely on the sidelines again, he then blew the whistle, and from both sides of the court came a stampede of Kirschwassers running over each other to get the head.

The goalies and the players that helped protect their goals were alert in anticipation of the head that their teammates would bring back.

Albedo watched in amusement as his head was being kicked all over the throne room, and chased after by the Kirschwassers as they ran over each other and tripped each other to get the ball, using any means necessary to get it.


	3. FOOTBALL!

Chapter 3: FOOTBALL!!!

After Albedo was bored of watching Kirschwassers chasing his head up and down the throne room, he decided it was time to switch to a new game. So he blew the whistle which put the game to a halt, and when all the Kirschwassers were looking at him, he yelled, "NOW LET'S PLAY FOOTBALL!"

All the Kirschwassers ran out of the throne room and came back a few seconds later with some Kirschwassers dressed in padding and jerseys and wearing helmets that were a few sizes to big so that they kept falling off, and other Kirschwassers came out as the cheerleader squad (didn't see that coming did you?).

Before the game started, the squad started going through their cheers for their teams (there are two squads), and practicing their aerial moves, as the Kirschwasser jockeys warmed up by running into each other at high velocities.

Finally, after Albedo grabbed a lawn chair and sat down, he blew the whistle and from both sides of the throne room, the two teams charged at each other, running over each other, and bashing their skulls together to get the Albedo-head football. When one player from the Black team kicked the head from the start of the game, the Black teams' Kirschwasser cheerleaders began their routine of chanting while enthusiastically waving their pom-poms around,

"_We will, we will… _

_beat you down, blow you up, _

_better watch out or we'll fuck you up! _

_We will, we will rock you!!!_"

And while the White team was in the lead, their cheerleaders were chanting,

"_I like winners and we can not lie, _

_you sore losers just can't deny, _

_when a big ass team makes ya shit yur pants n' shove it your face, you get blown away!_"

And soon, rather than the attention being on the football field, the cheerleaders began their own game of trying to kill each other which turned into one huge cat fight, which Albedo didn't even try to stop, because 1, he'd be clawed up beyond regeneration if he even got near them, and 2, he enjoyed watching Kirschwassers beat the crap out of each other.


	4. VOLLEYBALL!

Chapter 4: VOLLEYBALL!!!

When Albedo finally got bored of watching his beloved Kirschwassers beat each other up, he blew on his whistle again and called out, "VOLLEYBALL!" and watched bemusedly as the Kirschwassers ran out of the throne room and came back out in skimpy swimsuits from Dead or Alive: Beach Volleyball as some were wearing cute tinted sunglasses, flowery sandals, pink and light blue bangles, or straw sunhats.

Albedo grinned as he saw the Kirschwassers in incredibly revealing swim suits as they were busy transforming the throne room into a beach and setting up the volleyball net.

When they were finished, he blew the whistle, the game began as one Kirschwasser from one team did an overhead serve with an incredible punch to the Albedo-head-ball, which smacked another in the face, causing the hit Kirschwasser to be thrown backward into the sand, which started the game off to become an all out war between teams, the goal becoming who could smack each other into the dirt more than the other team.

The same Kirschwasser who started off the game turned out to be the strongest player in the game, spiking the ball into the faces of other Kirschwassers as she watched with an evil grin as the struck Kirschwassers landed face-first in the dirt.

Albedo saw the evil grin and watched her the entire game, tallying who had the best score overall on a notepad.

And then the longer the game went, the more evil that Kirschwasser became, cheating every time she could; right after spiking the ball into another Kirschwassers' face, she would do a crotch kick under the net, sending them flying through the air in pain, or even tripping up her own teammates to get the ball for herself.

This specific Kirschwasser had on black sun-glassses, a camo visor, a dark purple ribbon tying up her hair and a dark purple bikini that had ribbons on the sides of her hips, and camo sandals to top it all off.

Sitting in his lawn chair, Albedo sat forward in intrigue, wondering why the change in mood in only this Kirschwasser.


End file.
